Anya Taylor-Joy
| birth_place = Miami, Florida, U.S. | education = Northlands School | citizenship = | occupation = Actress, model | years_active = 2014–present }} Anya-Josephine Taylor-Joy (born 16 April 1996 ) is an English actress and model. She is known for her roles as Thomasin in the 2015 period horror film The Witch, as Casey Cooke in the horror-thriller films Split (2016) and Glass (2019), and as Lily in the 2017 black comedy thriller film Thoroughbreds. Taylor-Joy was the 2017 winner of the Cannes Film Festival's Trophée Chopard and has been nominated for several other awards. Early life Taylor-Joy was born in Miami, Florida, the youngest of six children. Her mother worked in photography and interior design and is English-African-Spanish. Her father, a former international banker, is Scottish Argentine. Taylor-Joy moved to Argentina as an infant and only spoke Spanish before moving to London at age six. She attended the preparatory school Hill House in Kensington before attending the Northlands School in Argentina and Queen's Gate School in London.Family friend She is a former ballet dancer. At the age of 16, she was scouted as a model while walking outside Harrods Department Store by Sarah Doukas of Storm Model Management. It was through her work as a model that she met and signed with an acting agent. Career Taylor-Joy rose to prominence with the role of Thomasin in Robert Eggers' period horror film The Witch. The film premiered at Sundance Film Festival in 2015, but had a wide release in 2016. In 2016, Taylor-Joy starred in the sci-fi–horror film, Morgan, directed by Luke Scott. The film was released on 2 September 2016. She starred in Vikram Gandhi's film Barry, which focused on a young Barack Obama in 1981 New York City. Taylor-Joy played one of Obama's close friends. She headlined the horror–thriller film Split in 2017, written and directed by M. Night Shyamalan, playing Casey Cooke, a girl abducted by a mysterious man with split personalities. In 2019, she reprised her role as Casey in the film Glass. Taylor-Joy was the lead actress in the music video for Skrillex's remix of GTA's song Red Lips. She was nominated for the 2017 BAFTA Rising Star Award. Taylor-Joy will next appear in the film Last Night in Soho, to be directed by Edgar Wright. Principal production commenced on 20 May 2019. She is attached to star in Nosferatu, a remake of the film of the same name, to be directed by Eggers in her second collaboration with him. She will also star in The Sea Change, as well as in the Netflix miniseries The Queen's Gambit. Filmography Film Television Music videos Awards and nominations References External links * Category:1996 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Miami Category:Actresses of British descent Category:American people of Argentine descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American emigrants to Argentina Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Spanish descent Category:Best Female Newcomer Empire Award winners Category:British people of Spanish descent Category:Argentine people of Spanish descent Category:Argentine people of English descent Category:Argentine people of Scottish descent Category:American film actresses Category:British film actresses Category:21st-century British actresses Category:Hispanic and Latino American actresses